Rodney
Orange|eye_color = Black|siblings = Five unnamed brothers|parents = Unnamed father|teams = Pimâpotew Kinosewak|placements = TDPI: 11th|first = So, Uh, This is My Team?|last = I Love You, I Love You Knots|seasons = TD: 5|count = 4|voiced_by = Ian Ronningen}}Rodney is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. He often falls for multiple girls at once, and spends most of his time "breaking up" with the girls prior to the current one, despite none of them returning his feelings. Biography Before Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Rodney grew up on a farm with five brothers and often took the leadership role among them. He often fell in love with multiple females at once, most likely due to a lack of females in his life growing up. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Once on the island, Rodney is placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. During the first challenge, Rodney tries to take control, but after Jasmine takes control instead, he falls in love with her. He later helps his team using a wheelbarrow, and when Jasmine falls off the roof later, he catches her. During the obstacle course, Rodney tries to team up with Jasmine, but Amy punches him in the stomach, and Amy instead teams up with Samey. This causes Rodney to fall for Amy and decide to "break up" with Jasmine, which he can't find the words to do, and instead confuses her. After Samey and Jasmine bring food for the team, Rodney thanks Amy, and after Samey tries to take credit, Rodney yells at Samey for making Amy upset. As Jasmine hands Rodney berries, he falls for her yet again, deciding it was a mistake to "break up" with her, and picks her over Amy. Rodney then tries to break up with Amy, only for it to again come out in a jumbled mess. Amy leaves, bored, and Rodney is then hit by Dave's balloon, feeling like he deserved it. After Scarlett stops him from stepping in animal poop, he falls for her too, leaving him confused as he has three "girlfriends". During the truth or dare challenge, Rodney finds himself unable to pick between the three, and constantly lies, causing his team to get shocked. During the tie breaker, Rodney fails to shock the other team, and causes his team to lose, and he is eliminated. At his elimination, he tries again to explain his feelings, once again unable to form the words he wants to. Personality Rodney is overall a nice person. He has a tendency to fall in love with girls who do nice things for him or have more power over him, and seems to think he is in a relationship with them. He also is sometimes clueless to situations around him, failing to notice when Samey was pretending to be Amy, and having feelings for her anyway. Relationships Romantic Jasmine Despite Jasmine not understanding an of what Rodney says, Rodney has a crush on her and believes the two are dating even though they aren't. After he falls for Amy, he attempts to "break up" with her, however he falls for her again when she hands him berries. After he falls for Scarlett he attempts to "break up" with her once again, however he fails to form a coherent sentence. Despite leaving thinking they're dating, Jasmine is unaware of his feelings for her. Amy and Samey Similar to Jasmine, Rodney falls for Amy without her knowing. He believes they are dating when they aren't, and whenever he tries to talk to her, he can't form words. After Samey tricked everyone into thinking she was Amy, Rodney began to have a crush on Samey, unable to tell them apart and believing her to be her sister. Scarlett Scarlett was the last person Rodney believed himself to be in a relationship with. Like the others, she was unaware of his feelings, and he was unable to form a coherent sentence to her. Notes and trivia * Rodney is labeled The Country Boy. Appearances (4/146) Total Drama (4/120) Season 5 (4/26) * So, Uh, This is My Team? d * I Love You, Grease Pig! * Twinning Isn't Everything * I Love You, I Love You Knots __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:TD Characters Category:TD S5 Characters Category:Pimâpotew Kinosewak Category:Total Drama